1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method that display a plurality of windows in an overlapped manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a system is generally used in which a plurality of different applications independently draw windows on a display screen of a personal computer, a digital home appliance, a mobile device, or the like. Nowadays, as a result of improvement in the graphics drawing performance, a system is also used in which a window is translucent so that drawing data drawn in a window on a lower layer is visible. In such a system, when a plurality of windows overlap, drawing data in a window on a lower layer is displayed in such a way as to be visible in a window on an upper layer.
As the system in which drawing data in a window on a lower layer is visible in a window on an upper layer, a technique has been disclosed in which, in view of making it possible to cause a window on a lower layer to be more visible, the transparency is adjusted on the basis of the type of drawing data in an overlap portion between a plurality of windows (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-177466). Another technique has also been disclosed in which content to be displayed in a window on a lower layer is displayed in paler colors than content displayed on a window on an upper layer in a region in which the windows overlap (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-123652).